The end of the outbreak (4)
by Fiction for the Nation
Summary: In the fourth installment in the outbreak story, Daniel fights for the good fight while the world wants to kill him.


The End of the Outbreak

After the Bomb destroyed Serenity, there population dwindled down to under 20 people surviving.

New People Are Arriving at Hagen

The Cave People are sick of helping while there is a traitor in the mix.

Book Four in the Series.

Chapter 1

I awake to the sound of a burning building, "Bruce" I say weakly.

I open my eyes and see Gordon looking down on me.

I sit up and see that I'm on a balcony two floors down, Gordon turns and walks away from the ledge.

I scramble to my feet feeling pins and needles up my back.

The building lets out a long and loud creek as the balcony starts to crack the wall.

I throw myself through the apartment window shattering the glass.

The room has white blankets and cloths covering all the furniture, the room is extremely dusty and muggy.

There is smoke coming in from under the door. I rip the bottom of my shirt and hold it over my mouth as I open the door.

The roof is collapsed and the smoke is killing my eyes, I turn and stumble down the corridor to the emergency stairs, I open the door and smoke rushes filling the stairway.

I take one step when my leg gives way and I tumble to the next row slamming my head on the wall.

My eyes grow heavy as I try to keep my eyes open whole body paralysed, my eyes close

I wake to the fire spreading to the stair well I try to stand up but fail, my legs feel like jelly.

I sit up against the wall and see the blood that my head is letting out as my eyes are going blurry for them to refocus.

I pull myself up on the hand rail and pull myself round the hand rail when my eyes grow heavy, "Fuck me" I say as I collapse rolling down the stairs once again.

I hear the fire but I can't open my eyes, I try to move I can't.

I just stop and accept that I'm done this was my last chance.

"Dad" I hear Amy's voice.

"Amy, where are you, where's Sam and Jessica" I say back.

"At home waiting for you" she says.

I open my eyes and see the fire is right at my feet, with every second I feel stronger.

I feel the smoke poisoning my lungs as I stand up, I feel like my legs are going to give way but they don't.

I put my hand on the hand rail and take a few slow steps.

My back is hot from it facing the fire.

I hear a groan as a walker falls from the fire its face burned black to a crisp, his eyes are melted and letting out a strange liquid it holds out an arm towards me, his arm starts to tear from his skin just like paper as it drops to the ground.

Another walker falls down the stairs, "C'mon legs don't fail me now" I lunge down the stairs my legs holding for now but they feel like they're just going to explode.

I reach one of the lower levels once I see that the stair well is blocked. I walk out into the fourth floor and look out a window there is the ocean.

I walk back to the stairs and try to move a chair when I hear something fall down the stairs, I quietly back away when a walker stumbling down the stairs sees me.

I turn and run into the fourth floor and slam the door locking the door.

I open the door to the apartments looking for any type of weapon but finding nothing but empty apartments. The door to the floor busts open as walkers charred and on fire walk through the door lighting the doorway on fire.

I look out the window to the five story jump to the ocean, "Fuck me, God help me" I kick the window and feel that tingle up my spine I collapse in pain as glass falls onto me, "Argh".

I try to stand but I can't.

The walkers enter the range of ten meters as I cut my hands on glass pulling myself out the window as I drag myself out I cut my ribs on the glass and fall to the ocean, "HOLY SHIT" I say terrified and full of adrenaline.

Splash I land in a dive, I feel the cold salty water seep into my wounds, the pain is unbearable but I pull myself to shore and lay on my back.

I'm looking at a sunset, I chuckle to myself, and "I'm Alive".

Chapter 2

"Why can Adam have my boots, Dad gave them to me" Amy complains to me.

"Because your feet don't fit in them anymore and Adam has only some old sneakers that are falling apart, you have some other pink boots that you can wear" I say

Amy gives me a frustrated look, "Fine" she says as she storms off into the factory.

"Josh, Tell Katy that I need to talk" I demand.

"Right away Jessica" he responds.

I take a few steps and see Duncan holding a knife to one of his workers throats.

"Duncan! What's the problem here?"

He looks at me his long brown beard with his brow piercing.

"He knows something I know he does, this person knows about the person stealing supplies and food, this must stop" He says.

"Let him go now" I say

He looks to the worker then back to me, "Fuck" he says as he drops the knife, I watch it hit the muddy ground as the mud splashes up his old jeans.

The worker runs away, "GET BACK TO WORK" Duncan yells at him.

"I'm sorry Jess this person has me on edge" he says.

I look at him and walk away, "C'mon Jess don't be like that".

I walk to my tent and find Amy trying on her new pink boots.

"I guess there not that bad" She says to me.

"Look your ten now Amy, The world has changed since you have been born, it used to be just Tye and the walkers to worry about but now every stranger you meet wants to kill you and soon I'm not going to be around, I'll die just like dad did how pop did my friends and family did. But not you, you will survive because that's what you are, a survivor" I look at the ground thinking of Daniel.

"Mom why are you saying all this?" she asks confused.

"Because the world isn't all rainbow and puppies, this world is fucked and don't forget it because if you do it will come back and bite you literally. So your leaving the walls with me today, we aren't driving we are walking, getting supplies from the cave" I say unwillingly.

"Mom no please I don't want to, it's safe here" she says.

"You're going whether you like it or not"

"NO" she yells.

I grab her arm, "You will listen to everything I say because if you don't you will be killed, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE IN A GRAVE LIKE YOUR FATHER" I say puffing.

She looks at the ground, "Fine".

The sun is now vertical in the sky and the optimum time to leave, I'm taking Austin and Layla with me leaving Duncan in charge.

The gates are now made out of wood after the original metal ones were destroyed.

Katy is still in Hagen, wanting to leave because Adam is here with Tye.

Amy has tied her hair back and is wearing her hot pink boots.

"Next time we go wear something dark, makes you harder to see within the trees, we don't want to be seen if we don't have to, okay." I tell her.

"Yes mom" she says like a soldier.

I shake my head as we walk of the road and into the forest, Austin holds his hand up signalling us to stop, "Walker is stuck in one of our traps" he says.

"Wait here Amy and I wall handle the trap" I see an opportunity to toughen up Amy.

I hold her shoulders as we walk closer to the walker, "Mom no".

The walker holds out its arms, stuck to the tree with a spear.

"Amy, you're going to grab this knife and stab the walker in the head, it's the only way you will be able to kill them, destroy the brain" I say looking at her.

"No".

"You are the toughest person that I know, I now you can do it" I encourage her.

She looks down, grabs the knife and creeps up to the walker, "Stay out of their reach, your smarter, quicker, smaller and you can use a weapon".

"Okay, but help if things get hairy okay" she groans

I nod.

She walks up to the walker quietly and gracefully.

She gets to close and the walker tries to grab her but she swatted the arm away, she uses the opportunity to strike plunging the knife through the skull of the walker, a very dark red oozes out of the skull.

Amy leaves the knife in the head of the walker and tip toes backwards trying not to step in the blood, "You can't be afraid to get dirty" I say shaking my head, "You can't win a war without getting dirt and blood over your hands, in this world we live, die, live again but as something different, something more dangerous but clueless at the same time, but you will not be one of them monsters and that's why you're here with me today" I sob as tears drip from my face, the quote from Daniel still brings tears.

After Daniel died, I just gave up on the world.

He saved us because he felt like he owed us, god damn war, he'd still be alive if David didn't start this bloody war.

"Mom are you okay?" she asks as she hugs me.

"I'm fine, I just don't what happened to your father to happen to you, if the people you love are in danger, just walk away it isn't worth your life along with theirs. The world has ended make a new one for yourself" I say

"I will" she says now crying herself.

The sun goes behind some clouds and the forest goes dark.

"Stick next to me Amy" I say scanning the forest.

The most dangerous thing is when the sun is behind clouds the leaves block out nearly every other bit of light making the forest look like midnight.

"Austin, Layla on me" I say looking around me.

I hear footsteps behind me and point my pistol at them, "It's us" I hear Austin saying after he heard the gun cock.

"Jesus, give us a warning next time will ya" I say

"Sorry ma'am" he says bitterly.

The sun leave the from behind the clouds and you can see again.

"Onward" Layla says

Amy is holding my hand and walking close to me.

"Let go of my hand" I say as she looks up at me.

"Why?" she asks

"Because you can't run to me every time someone points a gun at you, get used to it you're ten" I explain

She lets go as we arrive at the cave, Austin holds up his hand signalling us to stop and be quiet.

He points at a man with a beaten down van loading food and water from the cave into the back of the cave.

He walks back into the cave and Austin takes his chance as he sneaks up to the cave, Amy, Layla and I stay low in the bushes as we see the man walk out of the cave again, he's one of the workers.

Austin goes to grab him but he is spotted, the man grabs Austin's arm and throws him to the ground and points a gun to the back of his head, "STOP" I roar as I run out pointing a gun at the man, the man has dreadlocks and has dark skin.

He quickly points the gun at me and as I shoot at him, he rolls back off Austin and shoots my knee. Dodging my bullet, Austin takes a risk rolling on to his back and pointing his gun at the man, shooting two bullets.

The man moves out of the way of the first bullet but gets hit in the hip with the next bullet.

He groans as he lifts up the gun and points it at Austin, Austin goes to shoot but he is out of bullets, "Wait" he gets cut off by a bang as the bullet mangles his head destroying his brain, "No" I moan. I look over in the bushes and see Amy and Layla still hiding.

The man stands up and limps over to me, I'm holding my knee, blood running down my leg.

"Know" he says with relief while wiping dirt of his suit, "There will be no loose ends" he says pointing the gun at me, "I have a little girl" I say but there is no remorse in his eyes.

He goes to pull the trigger but gets a bullet to the arm, "Fuck" he says retreating behind his van after dropping his gun.

I pick it up and start shooting at the van when a herd of walkers come through, more than fifty walkers heading towards the man.

A few of the walkers follow me as I pull myself up, and limp towards Amy and Layla a few shots ring out from the bush where Amy and Layla are.

"Run" I hear Layla yell.

I try to run but trip on a tree root, the walkers are getting closer.

"HELP ME" I yell but there is no hope the walkers are less than a meter from me.

A walker grabs my bad leg and I kick knocking my knee forward rather than backwards dislocating what's left of the bone.

The walker crumples but the next walker goes to drop on top of me when a bullet hits it right in the forehead.

The walker drops on top of me as a few drops of rain falls.

The other walks arrive as they start pulling the guts out of the walker on top of me, thinking it was me.

I pull myself out from underneath them as Layla runs and takes my arm as Amy shoots the walkers that are in pursuit of us.

"Help me up" I say desperately

She stands me up and slings my arm over her shoulder as we make our way back to the factory.

Amy is running a few meters ahead clearing the path of walkers so we can get through.

"You know Amy was the one who shot that man" Layla says

"Really, I need her to survive not to shoot people, why did you not do a thing?" I ask with pain and determination.

She shakes her head, "Austin was my first real friend after I got to Hagen, now he is dead in a ditch"

"Well help me out next time, three people could have died tonight fortunately only two died" I say with a tear, "Do you know who that man was anyway" I say

"Not a clue, Amy stop here" she says

Layla sits me down, back against a tree with moss growing on it, "Amy keep an eye out, don't shoot at walkers unless our lives depend on it okay" Layla says.

Amy nods as she checks the area around the tree.

Layla opens her bag and brings out another bag with a medical symbol on it, "Don't worry I was trained by one of the best doctors I know" She says as she pulls out a huge needle.

Chapter 3

"Katy, the Hagen council has voted for an election to lead" Jack tells me.

Jack is the new head of security since Austin left for the Factory.

The Factory has split from the alliance and only a few people come into contact with Hagen since it became operational again.

"I'm afraid that your time as leader might be over soon" Jack says

"Well I'll shut down the election, I need to hold the peace and with that community out west that serenity was fighting, if they saw that we aren't in peace then they will storm this place and destroy the other community's" I say.

I stand up from my chair, "Has the decision been approved yet?" I ask

"No, not till head of council sees it, but even if he disapproves it will go ahead anyway" he says

I place my hands on my desk and arch my back.

There is an angry tone in my voice, "Then effective immediately, the Hagen council is disbanded" I state.

"You will lose the trust of the people, they will think you are your brother" Jack tells me as he backs away.

I point at the door signalling him to leave as I walk to the balcony which is starting to crack from use.

I lean on the edge as I look out at the dessert surrounding Hagen when I see a little figure moving towards Hagen.

I turn around and dart out of my office, out of the council building and towards the entrance of Hagen, "Open the gates" I yell.

"No, roamers are out at the gate" One of the guards say.

"DO IT THERES SOMEONE OUT THERE" I yell now arriving at the gates.

I grab one of the staffs and charge out the little gap in the gate that is opening, "Ma'am stop" one of the guards yells at me from the wall.

I lift the staff and drive it through the skull of one of the walkers.

The staff gets stuck in the head of the walker so I ditch it and pull out of my knife from my thigh.

I dive under one of the walkers and kick the knee making it kneel then I swing my arm into the walker then I lower my knife hand into the forehead of the walker.

I look behind me and see the attack squad leave the gates in full body armour.

I run past the rest of the walkers leaving them for the attack squad.

The person I saw is covered in blankets.

As I arrive the person collapses.

I grab the person who is surprisingly heavy for their size, I ask for help of one of the attack squad and we get inside the gates.

I unwrap the man from his heat protective blankets and see a young man with a tame beard and long hair, he only has one eye.

The crowd watching gasps as they see the face that started a war but finished it after he was kicked out by Jordon.

"Help me" he says weakly as he opens his eyes.

He has deep cuts around his stomach and legs that are bleeding badly.

The guards go to arrest him but I stop them, "Take him to the infirmary" I say.

"But he is a waste of supplies, he is due execution" Jack steps forward.

"I don't care he's my brother" I say as two of the guards take Daniel to the infirmary.

The crowd starts making statements as I walk back to the council building, "We'll vote you out of the job" another one is, "He killed my family".

It's the same every time Daniels name comes into discussion, I will not lose him again, I'll leave with him, go to the factory live a happy family.

I walk through the doors and get evil stares from the receptionist, "Fuck off bitch" I say as I pass.

Her husband and child were killed during a raid while Daniel was in charge and was blamed for it.

She gives me the finger as I walk to the stairs.

The stairs are cracked and is unstable in some places but it holds as I walk to my office, once I sit down Jack comes flying through the doors, out of breath, "Daniel, Riot and he will die" he says as he collapses against the door.

I take out my water bottle and pass it to Jack as I grab my shotgun and take off to the infirmary.

My feet kick up dust as I walk up to the infirmary.

There is a group of people up to fifty trying to get in the infirmary but three guards are pushing them back, "ENOUGH" I yell but no one listens.

I try to walk past the people but get an elbow to the mouth, I collapse backwards without anyone even looking at me.

I rub the blood running down my mouth and pick up my shotgun, "ENOUGH" I yell again but shooting to shots into the sky, the people quiet down and look at me, "Anyone else that touches me or comes within ten meters of this place will be shot. I have notified the guards and starting now it's official." I say

"We'll go to the council, they will authorise you unfit to lead and they will take over and execute Daniel" one of the people yell.

I point the shotgun at him and he cowers down to the ground, "The council is no more, I disbanded it" I say.

The crowd starts to chatter, "It's for the best" I say again.

"For the best, you think it's for the best because they were going to stop you leading" a voice from the back says.

I fire another shotgun shell into the sky, everyone drops to the ground.

I walk through the crowd and too the infirmary, I look at the guards, "If they give you any hassle shoot them" I say.

The guard gives a reluctant yes ma'am.

I walk up to the receptionist desk but see there's no one there, "Hello" I say with confusion.

"Oh it's you" a women's voices says.

"Where's Daniel?" I ask.

She looks at my gun, "Down the hall, first door on the left" she replies.

I take off in a quick walk to the room and once I arrive I see Daniel sitting on the bed with his head in his palms, "I'm sorry Katy" he says looking up at me, "I was under a lot of stress leading and I do feel bad for what I made people do, but I stopped the war thinking I could be accepted again but I know what has to be done" I see a tear drop as he struggles to stand up.

"My back is cracked, I'm lucky to be able to walk" he says as he chuckles to himself.

"What happened at serenity?" I ask worried about him

"Fell two stories onto my back, actually I was throne of the building to a lower balcony" he says

"Fuck" I say in shock.

He walks out the door and to the entrance when there is a gunshot outside.

"What's going on? I heard you fire that shotgun a few times" He says with worry.

"I was scaring them, there is a full blown riot out there and I think someone got to close and the guards shot them like I asked" I say

He looks at me like a stranger, "Who are you, your meant to be nice not be this ruthless leader, I was that and look what happened" Daniel continues, "Remember when you were fourteen at the start and you just met Alex, time flies doesn't it but that's not the point, you were innocent, you wanted to help people not kill them".

I look at my shoes tears streaming down my face, "Jessica and Amy think you're dead" I say informing him.

"It's better that way" he sighs, "Sam?"

"Ran away a month ago couldn't take all the shit people were saying about you" I tell him.

"God, all of this is from me. I caused this" Daniel says as he grabs the infirmary entrance door.

"They'll kill you" I say.

"Tell Amy and Jessica I love em then ay" he says with a sad smile.

He opens the door but I run and grab him, "No you will tell them yourself".

I throw him backwards and run to reception and grab an Aesthetic, I charge back to him while he is sitting up and administrate it "Katy no" he says as he tries to stay conscious.

I shake my head in disbelief of what I just did.

Chapter 4

I wake to the sound of a vehicle, "Katy what did you do" I say as everything is blurry.

"Stay calm Daniel" I hear Katy's voice echo.

I try to move but I can't.

"People need to kill me to feel safe" I slur as I open my eyes again.

I can't feel my legs.

The car turns left and I hear it travel down a dirt path and stop.

I hear a creak of metal and wood, "Where are we?" I ask trying to focus.

I hear the car door next to me open and I feel myself getting dragged out, "Dad" I hear a young voice say before all is black.

The next thing I see is a white roof with a metal pole supporting the cloth.

I look to my left and see my beautiful girl but she is older and is growing her mum's blonde hair unlike my light brown hair.

"Amy" I say confused

She lets go of my hand and hugs me, "I thought you were dead"

"I feel about dead" I say as she pulls away.

She sits down on her chair next to me, "Never leave me again" she sobs.

"I won't, I promise" I cough, "Where am I?"

"You are in our home, the Factory, I'll give you a tour when you have recovered" she says.

I laugh, "No need, I was one of the people who made the factory, it's where I met your mother"

She looks confused, "Is live, die, live again on the gate?" I ask

She nods her head, "I made that defining the life we live now, but you won't know what life was like before"

She looks interested, "I heard that there was no walkers"

"No there wasn't, quite the opposite really" I say.

I sit up and look around at the Factory, everyone at peace.

I see Amy run away.

I stand and see Katy sitting on a chair less than fifty meters away, "Katy" I yell and she looks up at me.

She starts walking towards me but stops when she sees Jessica and two heavily armed guys following her.

I see Amy run to Katy crying.

Once Jessica arrives she puts on a frown, "Daniel McFron, you have been sentenced to execution" I see Katy sneaking up, "The Hagen council sentenced it to you and since we are part of the union we have to follow by their rules"

"Actually, the Hagen council has been shut down" Katy speaks up in desperation.

I see a man with short brown hair and a long tame beard walk up to the conversation, "What's going on babe" the man says to Jessica.

"No" I say as I stand up, he looks at me, "You piece of shit".

"Daniel enough" Jessica says.

I continue walking towards him when I hear the guns behind me lift, but I don't stop I feel rage brewing, "Man I have no beef" he says with his hands up. I rise my fists when I get hit in the back of the leg by one of the bystanders, I fall and look up at him, "Rory" he points his bow and arrow at me as I put my hands up signalling that I give up.

"How are you alive?" I say puzzled, "It's me Daniel I am the son of Ryan who saved you back at serenity.

He looks down at me, "I'm sorry that this had to be done" he says with a raspy voice.

He holds out his hand and helps me up as the two guards take me into the Factory, "Just kill me" I tell them.

"Can't, you are due to public execution" the one on the left of me says as we walk down a flight of stairs that used to lead to the storage room but now is the jail"

I look through the cells and see a dark skinned man in a ripped suit and is shaving his head, Gordon, "You piece of shit you deserve to be killed" I yell at him.

He looks at me and smiles, "Hello Daniel" he says before laughing.

I get thrown into a cell and I hit the concrete hard, "Gordon how did you get here?" I look over at him and asked.

He sits there and does nothing for a second before putting down the razor and looking at me.

After I saw you jump from the building I waited for all the geeks to follow you, then it was a sweet drive here.

I was stopped down the road trying to get to Philadelphia where there is apparently a military group" he finishes.

I snigger at him, "You're a monster" I say as I look at the cell.

"No I was doing my job, protecting David, but now I'm stuck here because I got greedy. I was confronted by a man named Austin, he put up a good fight but I got the edge over him and I killed him, then there was the leader of this place and she tried shooting me but I got a shot to her leg before she could hit me. I was shot by someone in the bushes but before I could finish the fight geeks come flooding around, a big herd got me stuck on top of my van while the leader nearly died but barley got away, I didn't want Bruce to be killed he was my teacher, my friend hell he was like my father" he says before picking up the razor and starts finishing shaving his head bald.

I look at the bed and lay down taking in all this information, Rory is alive, Jessica is dating someone else, Gordon killed Austin and nearly took Jessica's life.

I close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake after a nightmare about losing Amy, the sound I woke to was the two men who put me here was taking me out of the cell, "Is it time?" I ask but none of them reply.

They take me outside to a handmade wooden platform with a noose coming out from a bar above the platform.

I see people cheering and people booing but I don't see Amy, Katy or Jessica.

They put me on the stage and hang the noose around my neck when Jessica climbs on stage and frowns, "People of the Factory, Hagen has left me no choice but to execute the man that saved my life many years ago. But that's a story for another time." She says as the crowd is cheering

She puts her hand on a lever as she looks at the crowd. As she goes to pull the lever the rope above my head is shot, I look where the shot came from and see Rory and Katy on the roof with Rory holding a sniper rifle.

I take my chance and jump into the crowd as the guards chase me. I get some pushes and some punches as I try to get away.

I make a break to the main gates and climb up the ladder to the wall.

One of the guards on the wall tries to grab me but I push him off the wall and into the crowd.

I jump over the wall not knowing what's on the other side when I see a roll of barbed wire on the ground with a live walker stuck in it.

I hit the wire and my leg gets stuck and as I try to pull it cuts deeper into my skin, the walkers face is centimetres from mine as it grabs me with one of its hands.

I start to cry in pain as I look at the wire, "It's just like a Band-Aid I say as I pull as hard and fast as I can.

I hear the flesh peel as my leg comes free.

I hear the main gates start to open as I break for the tree line.

I escape unnoticed as I bite my arm holding in the cry's and moans I want to release.

I hear one light pair of footsteps, "Dad" I hear.

"Over here" I whisper

She runs over to me.

"There waiting for Jessica to tell them to follow, let's go" she says

"Where to" I say.

She thinks, "A little north there is a truck stop, I sometimes sneak out and go there, there is a working motorbike in the garage there".

She holds out her hand, I take it and follow her.

We walk for about twenty minutes when we arrive at the truck stop.

I walk inside the diner where all the windows are covered in grime and mould, I walk to one of the booths and sit down, "Amy, I'm not going to make it my leg is bleeding too much" I say in pain.

"We're not done yet, there's a med kit in the staff room, I'll be right back" she says as she runs into the staff room, "Be careful" I yell after her.

I turn and lay down with my arm over my eyes, "DAD" I hear Amy yell.

I spring up and try to run but I get a pathetic limp.

I see that Amy is stuck in a room with a walker, I run to try and open the door but it only opens from the inside, "Where's the other door" I scream in panic, I start banging the door.

"It's blocked this door doesn't normally close" she yells as she gets cornered, "DAD HELP ME".

I limp to the window of the room as I start trying to smash the window, "YOU FREAK TAKE ME INSTEAD, PLEASE SHE DESERVES TO LIVE" I yell banging.

Amy ducks under the walker's arms, I continue banging till I get an idea, "AMY, WHERE'S YOUR GUN".

She runs to the door to try and unlock it but the walker grabs her and pulls her to the ground, "NO, DAD" she screams.

Tears start flooding down my face as I back away, Amy is holding the walker up, I run out to the main part of the diner and grab a stool.

I charge back into the kitchen and throw he chair at the window cracking it, I run and hit the window, and it shatters as I ram it sending my inside as I flip over the wall hitting the barrier.

I'm on my back as the walkers is centimetres from Amy's face.

My right leg is still bleeding as I stand and pull the walker with my one good arm but the walker is too heavy for me, I back away and kick the walker and it falls onto the ground, Amy scrambles to her feet and hides behind me, "KNIFE NOW" I yell at her as she fumbles inside her bag passing it to me, I wait for the walker to get closer to the point it is at my arms range and swing, he knife plunges through the top of the skull and I feel the deadweight as it falls, I leave the knife inside the head of the walker.

I collapse to my knees as I feel my body's energy disappears, "Thank you" Amy says as she hugs my back.

We sit there for about a minute when we hear the front door bell ring as someone enters the diner.

"Amy, get the knife" I tell her as I stand up.

She runs over and grabs it, I wave my hand telling her to give me the knife.

I open the door and sneak to the main building, but it's not walkers.

Chapter 5

"Katy, how could you?" I ask her.

I'm pacing in one of the main offices of the Factory with Layla sitting in the corner, "You know he has to be killed, surely" Layla says.

She continues to say nothing, "My daughter is with Daniel, at risk and you won't tell me why you allowed him to leave" I say.

Sill nothing, "Rory is in jail, our best marksman and now he can't help us capture him" Layla says.

I stop and sit behind the desk, I'm now facing Katy and I see she has tears dropping to the floor, "This can only be justified by something I don't want to do if you don't help me, you know I'm talking about execution" I try to scare her.

"He's the father to your daughter, my brother and a brilliant leader but he went off the rails and he knows it, he is trying to fix his wrongs" Katy finally says.

I sit for a minute and take in the information, "He lost all that the day he sent Jordon into the Arena" I say as I shake my head.

Katy looks up at me in disgust, "What about you, I know what you did and I'm not afraid to break a promise"

My face turns into a worried look, "You wouldn't dare".

"What is she talking about Jess?" Layla chimes in.

"I'm talking about Sarah, or the Queen of a community that tried to kill David, the leader of serenity" Katy says smiling devilishly.

"It's in the past" I say looking to change the subject.

"What Daniel done was in the past, what you done is at the same level of Daniel" Katy says now tapping her fingers on the desk.

The momentum shift set in as I sunk into the chair worried about what's about to happen, "Jessica, tell me what you did" Layla pushes me.

I shake my head and groan, "From this point on Daniel and any of his associates are free of any crime, as long as you keep your mouth shut about the Third Execution" I say as I feel my back against a wall.

"But there are rules" Layla says gobsmacked

I put my palm towards her, "I want Amy back with me though" I try to reason.

"She chooses who she wants to be with" Katy tells me.

I look down at my feet, "Please" I beg

"Her choice" Katy says with aggression.

I nod my head.

Katy then stands up and leaves, "What the fuck was that" Layla says.

"Pack your things were leaving" I tell Layla.

"No" she says with her arms crossed, "I want no part in whatever you are doing".

I groan once again and walk towards my room.

I reach my door and see Katy walk towards me, "No hard feelings but you know that I'm right" she says.

"I know but now you have messed everything up because Layla doesn't trust me" I reply without looking at her, "I have to leave, can I go to Hagen"

She looks down, "The people rioted and destroyed the walls, walkers got in and it was a bloodbath, I got Jack to take Adam to Alexandria while I'm gone, I just hope they make it" she starts to cry.

I touch her shoulder, "I'm sure there okay".

She pulls me into a hug and I can feel her crying into my chest, a tear rolls down my face.

"We are near the end aren't we" she says.

"For the people, pretty much"

She looks up at me confused, "For them what do you mean?"

I point at the door, "We'll talk about in there".

Chapter 6

I see three bow and arrows pointing at me and Amy, "Amy hands up".

She complies, I look at the people, they aren't people from the Factory, and "We don't want any trouble" I say

"Down on your knees" the one on the left with a face tattoo and bald head says.

"I can't, my leg" I explain.

One of the men come closer, the man has short brown hair with a short tame beard.

He inspects my leg carefully and then backs away, the last person is a short girl that's bald, "Little girl, come here" she says as she waves her hand.

Amy comes out from behind me and look at me, "Just don't hurt her please" I beg.

Amy takes a few slow steps towards them, the women kneels down and starts checking Amy.

"No bites" I say realising what she's checking for.

I start to worry.

"Seems that way" the women says.

She whispers something to Amy and she comes back to me and hides behind me, "Look we don't mean to be aggressive but we have to be cautious, people are more dangerous than the lurkers and we know that better than anyone coming from ex-military" the girl says.

I seem excited, "You're military, thank god".

I start to laugh when one of the men shakes his head, "Military went down within three weeks of the infection starting" the bald man says.

My smile turns straight back to a frown.

The girl steps forward and points the bow at the ground, the rest of them follow, "I'm Commander Kristal Smith and this is Private Warren Reynolds" she says pointing at the bald man, "And this is Dr Alexander Murphey" she says pointing at the other man.

She frowns, "we believe that we are the last of the military, but anyway that leg needs fixing" she flicks her fingers and Alex moves forward, "Sorry about this" he says.

"For what?" I wonder

"This" he says as he hits me over the head with something, "DAD" I hear Amy scream as everything starts to go black, "Calm down Amy, we're helping him, he is easier to move as dead weight" is the last thing I hear before everything is black.

I hear a crackle of a fire as I open my eyes to see the moon above my head, "My head" I say rubbing my head.

I look over at the fire and see Kristal sitting next to Amy, "You know I haven't seen a kid in seven years" I overhear her say.

Amy smiles then looks at the fire, "What was the world like before all this?" Amy asks her.

Kristal thinks for a second, "Well some will say it was shit and some will say it was great, the world was unequal, split in two rich and poor. Rich people had everything while the poor was struggling now we are all equal, we're all survivors" she says.

"Oh my dad said he was a school student but he is old, only kids go to school" Amy says.

I laugh quietly.

"That's because it was eleven years ago this all started and your dad would have been in high school by the looks of him" Warren buts in from a table a meter away.

"Quick question, how did your dad lose his eye?" Kristal asks.

She shrugs, "He has never told me, it was before I was born same with him losing his hand".

I sit up and spot Alexander leaning on a military jeep smoking a cigar.

I look at my leg and see bandages on it, "I lost my eye to a group of people who were desperate, they shot me with a bow and arrow" I say as everyone looks at me.

Amy raises an eyebrow, "What about the arm?"

I inhale remembering Ryan, Dad, "I was bitten and my dad had a wild idea that it isn't the bite that turns you into a walker but it just kills you, he was right and he chopped my hand off saving me" I frown.

Amy runs up and hugs me as I stumble to the fire and sit on a cut log, "What brings you to this area?"

"Well we ran out of ammunition two years ago and we started using arrows but we heard some shots and we were hoping we could stay with a roof over our heads and work for some bullets then look for a boat and head to Maine" Kristal says.

I look confused, "That's the other side of America, what's over at Maine?"

"It's not Maine, its Europe" Warren says.

Kristal looks at Warren, "It's confidential".

"I think he deserves to now Kristal, especially when they're all going to die" Alex says dropping the cigar.

"Fine" Kristal says, "The last broadcast we got from the military was about Europe, it is free from infection and at this point we have no choice but to leave from radiation. A Nuclear power plant in Nevada exploded and is spewing Radiation through America, we have a two month gap to make it past south Dakota before we are trapped" Kristal finishes

I take this in and Amy starts to freak out, "MOM, KATY AND DUNCAN THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE".

I grab and shake her, "They will be fine"

I shake my head, "Can we come with you?"

They look at the ground, "Look, I'm going to give it to you straight okay?" Kristal asks me, I nod, "We haven't got the food or the water and the last seat on the jeep is for supplies, and I can guarantee he boat we find can hold you and the girl with us, I'm sorry"

I start to shake, "What if we follow you in a different car and we give you bullets and food and water?"

She looks at me, "Her mother is the leader of a Factory that has been turned into a community, the factory makes bullets and that's why you heard the bullets" I say pointing at Amy.

She thinks then looks at Alex, he shrugs, she walks towards me and holds out her hand, and "Deal" she says as I shake her hand.

"We need to go back to the diner at first light" I say.

They shake their head, "I'm going to need a map" I say looking at the soldiers, they are all in tank tops and cargo pants.

Alex stands forward and passes me one out of his back pocket, "Thank you" I say as I walk back to the bed I woke up on.

With a little wind up light I look over the map and find our route back to the factory.

I wake to the sound of the jeep starting, "You Coming" I hear Warren say.

I sit up quickly and wake Amy, "Yeah" I say as I look around, nothing is left and the sun is barley up, they work fast or they didn't sleep either way I'm not staying here.

I sit on half a seat with Amy on my lap as we take off down a dirt path.

After three minutes we arrive back at the diner and I ask them to stop.

I leave Amy in the car as I start the motorbike in the shed at the back off the diner, half a tank.

I pull out and see the jeep leaving, I pass them and lead them to the Factory.

Three of the four people manning the gate point guns at me and the military guys.

But they drop the guns and open the gates.

I pull into the factory to see the stage that I was nearly killed on yesterday being taken down.

I hop off the motorbike and see Jessica standing in front of me, "Who are they?" Jessica asks.

"Short story, Military" I say.

She gives me a stern look, "they are not staying here" she says.

"I'll talk about it inside, you wanted to kill me yesterday what changed?" I ask.

"Your sister" she says.

I smile, "Let's go inside, GUYS COME INSIDE WE NEED TO TALK TO THE LEADER" I yell.

We walk inside the building and into the council room, "Snazzy" Krystal says seeing the leather council chairs in a circle around the table.

Jessica eyes her then blushes.

"This is not a council meeting, Katy disbanded the Hagen council which has forced me to do the same, and so I'm the one who decides everything" she smiles.

I look at Krystal, "Your up, tell her why you're here and what you want" I whisper to her.

"Me" she says, I nod.

She waits a second thinking what she's going to say, "I'm Commander Smith and this is my squad, Private Reynolds and Dr Murphey and we are the last of the U.S Army still stationed in America, we need bullets to make our way to Maine the rest is classified"

Jessica sits on the biggest of the leather chairs, at the head of the table, "Our bullets is our most valuable resource that we make here. How can I know you are from the military?"

She taps her fingers, she gives me a sharp look, "Look, I don't know if there from the military but I do know what they're talking about is probably true and I'll be leaving with them either way and Amy is leaving with me" I say

"Over my dead body" She says leaning forward.

I take a step forward, "I will not let my Daughter burn in nuclear radiation because her mother is too stubborn too understand that America is screwed and it's not coming back anytime soon, she deserves to know what the world is like without her worrying about monsters trying to rip her throat out during her sleep every night" I cry.

I realise I gave off some classified information and I back down, "Look ma'am no disrespect here but anything you have set up here will be destroyed if you stay here" Krystal backs me up.

I nod, "Please Jessica, you gave Ryan a chance when he first came to Oakwood now I need you to give this a chance".

She looks at the table before looking at me, "I don't believe a word coming out of these military wannabes but I do believe you, Amy will decide who she leaves with and I will supply you with any unrequired bullets. But I bring some of my people on the escape bus till we find somewhere safe, this is the only conditions I will agree to so if anything changes I will forget this was a conversation and kick you all out of here before you can ask for an apology".

"Yes ma'am" Krystal says with her hands behind her back and her head held up high.

"Leave" Jessica says.

Warren, Alex and Krystal go but I stay, "Dan, let's be grateful with what we got" Krystal tells me but I stay.

Once everyone but Jessica and I leave I approach her, "That man you're with, really?"

"That man I'm with has a name and that's Duncan and I love him, I thought you were dead" she starts to cry.

"I'm not dead, we McFron's are hard to kill" I copy what my dad told me all those years ago.

She turns away from me and places her head in her palms, tears dropping from her fingers.

I approach her and put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it away, "I haven't seen you for three years, Amy was forgetting you".

I look at the ground, "I had to fix what I started"

She turns and I see tears flowing down her cheek, "Yeah, your family"

"Jess I can't fix everything, I tried running away from my problems but it doesn't work, just give me a chance"

"No".

I turn and go towards the door, I leave and walk a meter before collapsing on the closest wall, and I crawl up into a ball, crying.

Chapter 7

I hear the Walkers outside the door, "Adam stay close, the door won't hold for long" I say.

He runs and holds my hand, "Jack are we going to die"

I look at him and pull out my pistol, "No, let go of my hand I need my knife".

He lets go and runs and hides behind Katy's desk.

I'm sweeting so I take off my Hagen security helmet and throw it on the floor.

The door hinges start to crack off the door.

I look at my wrist, bite marks.

I lose balance for a second and collapse, now kneeling Adam runs up to me, "You okay?" he asks.

I nod as I stand up, I rub my forehead, hot.

The right door falls forward and I see a heap of walkers but one stands out, Jordon.

I try to shoot but my sight is blurry and end up shoot the walker to the left of Jordon.

One walker gets close and I weakly swing the knife, but it's enough.

"Leave Adam alone, he was like your family" I tell Jordon but all he does is grunt as he backs away through the herd.

But the horde continues, "NO" I scream.

I go into a shooting frenzy because I can't see, I quickly shoot through the clip when a walker grabs and bites my forearm, "I'm already bitten, dickwads" I say as I slam the barrel of my pistol into the head of the walker destroying the skull and squishing the brain.

He drops and I see a tooth still in my arm, "You'll pay for that" I say with a smirk.

"Adam I'll try to lead them away once I'm gone escape, go to the factory".

I run through the walkers but only make it a few steps before the walkers stop me, "ARGH".

I look back in the room and see Adam about to be eaten when Jordon steps in and punches the walker, his fist going through the skull, "Quick" I hear Jordon slur before a walker rips my throat open, "I'm sorry Adam" I gurgle before everything goes black.

Eternal darkness, I see my memories, Meeting Tye when I was first accepted, I see every memory up till I see a picture with Katy, Adam and Tye standing in front of the council building but In the edge of the photo is Jordon walking through the doors behind them but then the picture starts to burn. I blink and then the picture changes, the faces of Katy and Tye are deformed but the fire goes out and I see the sky as I travel to the clouds.

Chapter 8

I wait outside till I see Daniels military friends leave with a smile on their faces, I approach.

"Um, sorry do I know you?" Krystal asks me puzzled why I approached her.

"I'm Daniels sister, anyway how did it go?" I reply.

She looks at Warren and then back at me, "It went great, Daniel and his Daughter are leaving to Maine" she says.

"That's great, when are we leaving?" I ask.

"Your bus is leaving a week from now" she says.

I run away and jump punching the air.

I see Amy sitting on a chair talking to some of the younger kids, "That's when dad threw a chair at the window cracking it for him to jump through it, he killed that walker and brought the military people to surrender" she lies

I smile, "Amy, we need to talk" I say.

"Yes Aunt Kate" she says walking away from the children.

I smile, "We are getting away from the walkers"

"That's great, is mom coming" she asks.

I frown, "Not from what I heard but she might".

She looks behind me, "Dad" she yells, running past me.

She pushes me back into the mud and my jumper is now covered in cold mud, I laugh.

I run to Daniel and give him a hug, "You did it"

"Yeah, I did" he says unenthusiastically.

I look up at him as Amy runs away, "What's wrong?"

"I tried to get back with Jessica but she shut me down quick" he says.

But before I can answer he walks into the jail and down the steps.

Chapter 9

The steps creek as I walk down, I walk to Gerald's cell.

He is sitting on his bed looking at me, "It's my favourite person, and I thought you got hung".

"I'm a McFron, I'm hard to kill, but I'm here to ask you if you would like to help me get from point a to point b?" I ask confidently.

He now sits to attention, "I'm interested".

I walk away and drag a seat back, I place it in front of his cell and as I drag it, it squeals.

"I have found a group of ex-military people who say they found a place that's free from walkers, I just need some extra protection" I say eager to strike a deal.

"It sounds interesting, but what's in it for me, I get free food water and a bed. Why would I change that?"

"So you can leave your little two by two cell and never see another walker in your life"

He thinks about the offer before laying down, "When are we leaving?"

I smile, "For you, now"

He sits up as I open his cell door, "Let's go" I say

He smiles, and straightens his ragged tie on his suit, he then charges into me knocking me into the ground, "Not so fast" I say holding my chest.

I pull out a Taser I got from Krystal and shoot Gordon.

He flops to the ground shaking and moaning, "No, so close" he says before passing out due to shock.

I grab him and drag him up the stairs and out of the building, I drop him on the mud, "You try anything, I'll shoot you this time"

He nods as he scrambles to his feet, I point at the bus in the corner that is getting fixed.

He runs over and starts looking at the walls, I call over some guards.

"Keep eyes on the black one, he is a master of martial arts so don't get to close, if he tries anything shoot him" I say.

I start to walk away when Duncan walks up to me, "Stop acting like you own the place, Jessica and I run this place not you and the men you have working on the fence are my men"

I laugh at him, "You and Jessica own this place, think of this as payback, for my eye. I am running this place now, I consider Jessica and yourself unfit to lead".

He snorts at me as I walk away, "Handled that like a pro" Krystal comes up next to me.

I smile at her, "If it's unsafe for Amy then we have to lead no matter the cost, besides he took my girl".

She blushes as she breaks away back to her jeep.

I hear the engine of a car start and see a ford territory with Katy in the driver's seat, I limp to her.

"Where are you going?" I ask

A frown comes across her face, "Hagen, People have told me that it was overrun by walkers and I left jack to look after Adam, I'm going back for my son"

I open the passenger side door and she looks at me puzzled, "What are you waiting for?" I say enthusiastically.

She looks at the ground, "People need you here"

"They wanted me dead, I belive it would be better if I give them space for them to get used to me being back".

"If you're sure, I guess you can come. What about the military people they only trust you"

"Look Katy, they are not stupid they know they need us so they won't risk losing us".

She pulls out of the gate, two guards nod at us as we pass, "I hope they forgive me.

"They will".

We drive down the highway for about twenty minutes before we see a man in the middle of the road, with my instincts I immediately raise my pistol aiming for his chest, "Who are you" I yell at him.

"Please help I'm injured" the men speaks in a foreign accent, sounds Russian.

I look at Katy who is stopping the car, "Katy what do you think".

"I have no idea what to think" she says confused.

I look at the man looking for injuries but only see old blood on the jumper.

"Please" he pleads again.

I look at the tree line seeing nothing but a gun sticking out of the corner tree, "KATY DRIVE" I say.

"What why?" she asks.

"HE AINT INJURED" I yell as the man springs up pointing the gun at the windshield.

I hear multiple men run from the tree line and to the road while Katy and I duck under the dash board.

A few bullets hit the windshield before Katy starts the engine.

She floors the ford without looking we hear a thud as the car speeds up then a man rolls up from the bonnet to the roof then off the back of the ford.

At this point automatic rifles are unloading at the car, Katy sits up barely missing a tree, she swerves and slides on the road and then the car goes sideways and the car starts flipping.

The spin feels like a life time as we come off the side of the road and into a tree, "Katy, are you okay?" I ask dazed.

"I think so" she says also clearly dazed.

I look around because the bullets have stopped.

The car is on its roof and the doors won't open, "Katy, does your door open?" I ask

"What" she says voice now weaker? I can't tell.

I look at her and see the blood dripping from her head, "Just keep your strength" I say worried.

I hear footsteps run up to the car, "We wanted the car" someone says in a Russian accent.

I hear another Russian man plead for his life but a gunshot ripples through the air.

My eyes widen as I look around for my gun, nowhere to be seen.

"Katy" I whisper to her but she is out cold.

I reach for her gun in her holster but my seat belt stops me.

I try to unbuckle it but it's jammed.

I reach out for my knife, razor sharp.

It cuts through the seat belt like nothing, I fall on my head as I fall.

I hear a few guns cock, then one of the men speak in Russian.

I now reach out for Katy's gun and check the clip, full.

I crawl out of the passenger side window and that's when I see my leg broken in two.

I drag myself to the edge of the car.

This is it, I wait I die, I shoot I most likely die.

I'll take the most likely way out.

I look around the corner and see a young man with an assault rifle, I duck behind the car again before he sees me.

The pistol grows heavy in my hand as I feel outmatched, pistol against automatic rifle, good thinking Daniel.

But I push that out of my mind because I have the element of surprise.

I hear his footsteps grow louder and as he comes around the corner I pull the trigger, I miss his head but hit him in the heart.

He drops, his rifle landing at my feet.

I put my pistol in my holster and grab the Russian man's rifle.

At this point in time I hear a few more Russians making their way to me.

I scoot up to the corner of the ford wait till they get a few steps closer. I push off with my good leg, out from the side of the ford and out into the open, I open fire at four men.

As I hit the ground two others are already dead with the third on the ground holding his throat, blood going everywhere.

I'm still in the open and the forth Russian opens fire.

I squirm to I nearby rock but take a bullet to the stomach.

I collapse in pain and groan.

The Russian makes his way to me, the pistol on my leg comes to my attention. I take it out of its holster and hide it behind my back.

He comes around the rock and starts yelling at me in Russian. I try to grab the pistol but someone hits the Russian over the head with a tree branch.

I bring the gun to the person behind the Russian and pull the trigger, "ARGH" the man yells.

He holds his hip and falls backwards.

He lands with a thud and I can hear him breathing heavily.

I use the rock to help me up and limp to the man dripping blood as I walk.

"Please, I help you" the Russian man says.

The man looks in his early twenty's with long black untamed hair.

"You were with them" I say limping towards the ford.

The first Russian man I killed has already reanimated and starts to walk towards me.

Once he gets close enough I evade him then throw him towards the Russian man.

The man yells and screams in Russian only bringing more walkers.

I rush towards the ford and look in the driver's side window.

The knife in my holster comes to my attention.

I cut the seatbelt and Katy falls.

Her eyes shoot open then she screams in agony, "What, what's wrong?" I ask.

But she passes out before she can answer.

I drag her out of the window and lay her down on the road.

Walkers are leaving the now mangled body of the Russian and making their way to us.

I look over Katy's body and see a piece of the dashboard on her hip.

The piece of plastic is lodged in deep and blood is dripping around the sides, "Katy, this may hurt" I say.

I'm about to pull out the piece of plastic but I remember when Layla was working on Tye, the day he fell on a piece of metal.

She told me to not pull out the object because it could lead to blood loss and infection.

The walkers are now a rocks throw away and they aren't stopping.

Katy's body is lifeless and heavy as I try to lift her body over my shoulder but fail.

"Please wake up" I say as I lay her down.

The first three walkers are now arms distance away.

I'm scared for Katy's life as I put the first walker out of its misery.

The next grabs me when I hear heavy breathing from Katy.

The last walker I just push over, then rush to Katy.

"Daniel, why can't I feel my leg?" she asks me.

"Not here" I say lifting her up and sling her arm over my shoulder

We limp away down the road and towards the house I lost my eye in.

The walk takes twenty minutes with a few hiccups with Katy passing out a few times.

Katy is now as pale as a ghost when I put her down on an old couch, I'm walking around the house looking for some medical supplies when I see a patch of dried blood and broken glass.

I look out the window and remember the herd that was surrounding the house, the cave people shooting arrows at us, I remember looking at dad then smash and thud. I fall back and hear dad yelling at me. The next thing I know I'm back at the factory.

I see a young Katy looking at a picture of Alex and his family, but as I try to get closer I'm sucked back to reality, looking at the broken glass.

I rush back to Katy and apply alcohol to the wound. The plastic is in deep.

I grip my hands around the bloody piece of dashboard and pull it out slowly trying not to make the wound any worse.

The plastic comes out smoothly and straight after I push a piece of gauze on the wound.

I grab her knife and go to the stove, not working.

The cupboard has newspapers in them so I grab all the newspapers and rip out a draw.

I start a small fire and start heating up the knife.

After it's hot I take it back to Katy who is still passed out.

I take off the gauze and look at the wound, still bleeding.

I press the hot knife against her wound and I hear the flesh sizzling.

She squirms and cringes but she calms down after a second, "Sorry".

The wound is still slightly bleeding so I put some gauze and wrap it up in bandages.

I lift up her head and sit down her head now in my lap.

I'm resting waiting for Katy to heal when I see a figure in the window.

The figure stays where it is as I observe from the couch.

I then lightly put Katy's head back on the couch and sneak to the window.

Out of worrying I realise the pain in my stomach, the bullet.

As I realise the pain starts to grow and then to my broken leg.

I rush to the couch and look through the medical supplies looking for anything that can stop the bleeding, nothing.

I look at Katy and see the knife that's on the carpet.

I take the knife to the kitchen and start the fire again.

The knife takes time to heat up but it finishes.

I take of my shirt and look at the wound.

Bullets still in me, I look at the knife as I put it closer to my wound.

As the knife makes contact I yell out in pain, Katy made this look a lot less painful.

I pass out from the pain and when I wake I'm on the couch, I look at my wound and see there is a t-shirt with duct tape covering my wound.

I look at my broken leg and see there is a splint now straightening my leg.

The figure in the window is gone and I'm sitting in the dark lounge room.

I look out the windows, pitch black.

Night time was always scary even more now.

The only light in the rooms are lit candles.

I hear laughing coming from the kitchen.

After a few steps I see a fat man with crazy hair.

Katy is sitting there with a forced smile.

The man is wearing a hazmat suit without the helmet.

"Then he came to me, I was chosen to rule beside him, now I just have to live up to the expectations"

"I'm sure you will" Katy says with a forced smile.

Her face lights up when she sees me, "Ah Daniel you're awake".

I look at the scene, "Yeah" I say worried.

"Don't mind me mate I don't bite…. Yet." The man says.

"My name is Omega, I'm one of the few chosen to rule beside Azathoth".

I smile and walk towards the table, I stand by the wall, "Don't be shy sit with us" he says.

"Nah I'm fine here" I say.

His face goes red, "I SAID SIT DOWN".

I jump at him yelling and follow his order, Katy looks at me.

"Sorry being trapped in a nuclear power plant makes a man grumpy"

You don't say, "How long have you been in the area?" I ask.

He holds up two fingers, "Two weeks."

I look down at my gun and Katy see's what I'm thinking and shakes her head, "What?" Omega asks.

"Oh nothing" Katy responds.

"TELL ME" he yells again.

"Okay" I say with a smirk.

I stand up and point my pistol at him, "Don't even think about it" I say seeing him reach for his belt.

His face grows red, "I helped you and this is how you repay me" he says slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm grateful but now we want to leave" I say.

Katy looks at her feet, "about that, I can't feel my leg".

Omega smiles, "Put the gun down and I might just forgive you."

"No chance" I say pulling the trigger four times.

The sound is deafening inside the small room.

I hear the drips of blood hitting the floor.

Katy is shocked and looks at me, "Why did you do that, we could of gotten away without killing him".

I look at him the four shots in his chest.

I shake my head and grab my bag, "We leave in five".

Chapter 10


End file.
